goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
5th Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 5th Season premiered September 16, 2008 ended May 11, 2009 with 24 episodes. Episodes #Episode 1 (87): Dying Changes Everything - September 16, 2008 Written by: Eli Attie, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 2 (88): Not Cancer - September 23, 2008 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and David Shore, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 3 (89): Adverse Events - September 30, 2008 Written by: Carol Green and Justin Paddock, Directed by: Andrew Bernstein #Episode 4 (90): The Itch - October 14, 2008 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 5 (91): Last Resort - October 21, 2008 Teleplay by: Eli Attie and Matthew V. Lewis, Story by: Matthew V. Lewis, Directed by: Katie Jacobs #Episode 6 (92): Emancipation - October 28, 2008 Written by: Pamela Davis and Leonard Dick, Directed by: Jim Hayman #Episode 7 (93): Birthmarks - November 11, 2008 Written by: Doris Egan and David Foster, Directed by: David Platt #Episode 8 (94): Joy - November 18, 2008 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 9 (95): Let Them Eat Cake - November 25, 2008 Written by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 10 (96): Joy to the World - December 2, 2008 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 11 (97): Lucky Thirteen - December 9, 2008 Written by: Liz Friedman and Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 12 (98): Painless - January 19, 2009 Written by: Eli Attie and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Andrew Bernstein #Episode 13 (99): Big Baby - January 26, 2009 Written by: David Foster and Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 14 (100): The Greater Good – February 2, 2009 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter #Episode 15 (101): Unfaithful - February 16, 2009 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 16 (102): The Softer Side - February 23, 2009 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 17 (103): The Social Contract - March 9, 2009 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Andrew Bernstein #Episode 18 (104): Here Kitty - March 16, 2009 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Episode 19 (105): Locked In - March 30, 2009 Written by: David Foster, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 20 (106): Simple Explanation - April 6, 2009 Written by: Leonard Dick, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 21 (107): Saviors - April 13, 2009 Written by: Eli Attie and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Matthew Penn #Episode 22 (108): House Divided - April 27, 2009 Written by: Liz Friedman and Matthew V. Lewis, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 23 (109): Under My Skin - May 4, 2009 Written by: Pamela Davis and Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 24 (110): Both Sides Now - May 11, 2009 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes Voice Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley *Kal Penn as Dr. Lawrence Kutner Recurring *Anne Dudek as Dr. Amber Volakis *Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub *Michael Weston as Lucas Douglas *Lori Petty as Janice Burke *Diane Baker as Blythe House *R. Lee Ermey as John House *Tracy Vilar as Nurse Regina Guest Stars Christine Woods, Felicia Day, Marika Dominczyk, Breckin Meyer, Samantha Quan, Angela Gots, Salvator Xuereb, Todd Louiso, Emily Rios, Nathan Gamble, Wood Harris, Evan Peters, Željko Ivanek, Samantha Shelton, Becky Baeling, B. K. Cannon, Sherilyn Fenn, Bitsie Tulloch, Lucas Till, Meaghan Jette Martin, Martin Henderson, Jake Cherry, Erika Flores, Judith Scott, Jimmi Simpson, Dominic Scott Kay, Julia Campbell, Jay Karnes, Judy Greer, Faune Chambers, Mos Def, Colleen Camp, Meat Loaf Aday, Tim Rock, Lindsey McKeon, Ryan Lane, Becky O'Donohue, Jamie Tisdale, Ashton Holmes, Maria Thayer, and Carl Reiner DVD Boxset *The entire 5th season is aired September 25, 2009. *Number of Discs: 5 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki